The Cowardly Pair
by Kali Kerosin
Summary: Natsu and Lucy just need to confess, don't you think? Oneshot. Request for story by xxxxLOVINGANIMExxxx, enjoy...No flames.


_For _xxxxLOVINGANIMExxxx (I am so sorry this took so long to do...)

*I kind of suck at some pairings, this may be one of them so bear with me. Also, please no flames...mostly because I think "Oooo, review." (see flame) "Don't care...Feck off."

-also...this is as romantic lovey-ness I can get...I thought...'hey, maybe no sex' shocking for me really

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Characters and such are not mine, they belong to Hiro Mashima. I just wrote the story.

_The Cowardly Pair_

_Nakama_. That word was everywhere in Fairy Tail. We protect, love, help, and support our friends. Lucy felt like a liar all the time. He wasn't _nakama_ to her. He hadn't been in a long time. She'd look at him for ages. Smiling at everything, getting angry over nothing. Then there would be those amazing moments when his chest was bare and a fine sheen of sweat broke out and the pheromones just seemed to hit Lucy. The physical attraction would rule her mind, she'd submit and let herself be pulledin by the allure of his being completely.

Lucy had to remind herself how improper her thoughts were. And then there times when she reminded herself she was now a woman, a woman with needs, needs which were now much more sexual in nature. It wasn't as though all of her attraction to him was of a physical or sexual nature. His passion and commitment to his friends made her truly love him. The time when she jumped from the sky prison to escape Phantom Lord imprisonment, she simply believed he would catch her, and he did. Then there were the moments when his fists were alit with fire and she thought 'I know exactly where you can shove that fist of fire.' It was in those moments, Lucy convinced herself everyone in Fairy Tail was psychic and knew what she was thinking (**a/n** anyone seen that meme? Thought I would put it in. Happens to me all the time).

Lucy confided in Levy often about the dear 'flame-brain', whom was the object of Lucy's affection. Levy used to advise her to simply tell Natsu the truth and get it over with. However, after several months of not being taken seriously, Levy began creating huge elaborate plans to get it out and known to Natsu. The schemes became more elaborate by the week. Despite this, nothing was done and Natsu remained ignorant, despite almost everyone already knowing his feelings on the matter. It happened that the least ridiculous of Levy's plans was the one that would actually happen to work. Of course this was the plan that Levy did not Lucy was happening.

Levy approached Ntasu one day, when Lucy had already returned home and began interrogating him. She questioned him loud enough to catch the attention of a couple of tables in the guild.

"Natsu, you're in love with Lucy right?" Levy asked without blinking when she sat down across from him.

"Of course!" He was more shocked by his instant answer the question in that moment. But he really didn't have anything to hide.

Levy huffed at the outright answer. "Then why haven't you confessed to Lucy?"

Natsu opened his mouth, but quickly closed it again as he took a moment to gather his thoughts so he could properly explain. "Well, I did actually. But Lucy thought I meant it as friends and brushed me off."

"Baka," Levy mumbled as she practically facepalmed at the idiocy of these two. "Alright," she said looking up, "You're coming with me!"

Levy brought Natsu with her to Lucy's apartment, instructing him to have Happy hover under her window when she went in to talk to her. Natsu didn't argue with the Iron Dragon Slayer's sweet partner and waited till Levy was in the building.

"Levy!" Lucy greeted as the small bluenette was let into the apartment. Levy got straight to the point.

"Lu-chan, I have come up with the perfect plan for you to confess your love to Natsu!" she squealed with delight.

Levy heard a clank and knew Happy just about dropped Natsu from under the open bedroom window. She quickly covered it up by continuing. "I promise, you won't be embarrassed and it'll work!"

"I don't Levy-chan." Lucy sighed. "I have said nothing for over a year now, why try now, it's never gonna happen."

"Over a year!" Levy smacked her forehead as she heard the roar of the Salamander come from the window as he walked in. It was one thing for the amount of time Natsu had figured out his feelings, for Lucy to know how she felt for so long and never say anything simply annoyed him.

The next action caught everyone off guard. Lucy ran to the bathroom and locked herself in, somehow dodging Natsu and Happy to get there. She wanted to cry. She had been tricked. She sat in the empty tub crying, wishing to make everything disappear.

Natsu sat in front of the door and began to talk. "You should have told me Lucy. I tried to tell you, but I thought you thought I was too dumb to be with you. Everyone said so. So I let it go. But I haven't thought of you as _nakama _for a long time. Not in a bad way, but in an 'I am in love with you' way. Please don't lock me out. Levy just wanted us to be happy together. I want to be happy together...with you. If you'll have me."

Natsu just continued speaking soothing and loving word until Levy and Happy went home to leave them be. It was going to take a while for this to be fixed. Natsu's hand was on the door, desperately trying to connect with Lucy as she was beginning to calm down. She was so embarrassed. Before Levy had walked in, Lucy had convinced herself to simply never let Natsu know and she was okay with that so long as she could continue fighting by his side.

A while turned into 2 hours of coddling before Lucy came out. Before she could speak, Natsu simply hugged her. He held her firmly against his chest, wanting to feel her heartbeat. He leaned down and kissed her forehead. At this, Lucy tried to back away, not used to this affectionate and passionate Natsu. But Natsu simply held her firm and kissed her head again. He kissed both her salty eyelids gingerly. He kissed her tear stained cheeks. Then her forming dimples from smiling at his gestures.

"I'm sorry," he whispered into her ear.

"You're not dumb," she stated, sniffling. "You're very hard-headed, but not dumb." Natsu couldn't help but laugh at this and took her chin to kiss her deeply, wanting her to feel the passion she ignited in him. The kiss made her heart flutter and she felt light in his arms as his lips moved against hers tenderly.

"I love you Lucy," he smiled as he pulled away.

"I love you, too...Hard-head."


End file.
